


Balance

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a festival between Magnolia and two other villages, we see one day in the life of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Big news, sound the trumpets, I don’t own anything…

**Balance**

 

Moans were erupting from the kitchen.

Gray was currently stretched over the kitchen table as Natsu moved behind him. Their voices were starting to raise and entwine as they were getting closer and closer. Finally, they both came, Gray lost his strength and flopped over the table. He grunted a little as he felt Natsu’s added weight.

For minutes only heavy breathing could be heard. When Natsu straightened he slipped from Gray carefully but, instead of reaching for the nearby towel, he reached into the thing that was inside of it. He carefully slipped the dark object into Gray’s entrance, earning him a grumble. He grabbed the towel and finally decided to clean up – at the same time that Gray turned a bit to look at him and demanded, “Natsu, what did you just do? Why did you do that?”

Natsu grinned and leaned forward, one hand circling Gray’s waist and splaying on that flat stomach, “What? Can’t I do what I want with my things?”

Gray’s eye twitched slightly at that implication, “You’re not talking about me, are you?” he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

“As a matter of fact, I am…” Natsu arched an eyebrow as he grinned. He already knew what was going to happen.

Gray turned around furiously, ready to give a piece of his mind to the idiotic Dragon Slayer but the other was faster and quickly held their hands, entwining their fingers and making him lay on the table. Their naked bodies adjusted perfectly and Natsu shut Gray with a kiss. They battled for dominance for a bit but Natsu stopped and helped Gray up.

“Come on, we have to go now or we’ll be late for the party.” He started picking their clothes as they had been discarded through the kitchen. He presented a small bundle to Gray – who sighed and started dressing up.

“And whose fault is that, huh? And why did you have to do that – and today, of all days!”

Natsu laughed as he ruffled a hand over his hair. When he turned to Gray there was a challenging look in his eyes, “And why not? Doesn’t matter now. We have to go.”

He pushed Gray until they were out the door and walking towards the Guild from where loud noises were erupting and could be heard from afar.

It was the _Festival of the Florensment_ , a party between the villages of Magnolia, Geranius and Lilys, to celebrate an ancient pact that had led to big prosperity and wealth between the villages. The festival’s location changed every five years and this year it was Magnolias’s turn. Unfortunately the field that usually supported this event had been semi-destructed due to natural causes and other things (cough-that could or not be related to the Guild’s mages-cough) so, as it was the next place with better conditions, the Guild had opened the doors to these neighbors, being filled with small events that happened at almost every time of the day.

They were in the middle of this festive week that was full of dinners to which the mages had to attend. And in the meanwhile they had to mingle and socialize with the guests.

Dinner time had finally come and everybody sat down to eat. The group was sitting together (minus Happy who had somehow disappeared) but Gray was squirming a bit in his chair. This didn’t pass unnoticed to the girls.

“Gray, are you feeling okay?” asked Lucy as she was about to take a sip from her drink. “You’ve been awfully restless during the whole meal.”

Gray blushed a little and heard Natsu snickering on his side – that didn’t do anything to help his situation – and he tried to shake her off. “Everything’s fine.”

“But you-“ she was cut by one of the lecturers who had started to talk and explain about the various benefits of the way that the villages were before now.

Night fell and, lecturer after lecturer, time seemed to drag.

Then, hours later, Natsu finally took Gray’s hand and they managed to sneak out of there unnoticed. They returned to Natsu’s home.

~^~

The moment the door fell closed Natsu was pushed against it and kissed feverously by Gray who took no time in starting to undress them both – after all, he was an expert.

Hands explored toned planes and, when the kiss heated some more, choked off words and moans echoed in the room. At some point the Salamander steered them to the bed, where he ended with Gray straddling him. More kisses were exchanged and things heated up a little more. Gray was nibbling his way down Natsu’s neck, one of this hands cupping the other’s face as the other rested on his shoulder and Natsu was sliding his hands down his back – taking his time to stop in places to take a moan out of the ice mage – until he reached the other’s buttocks. His hand searched that entrance to which he was so well acquainted and, after spending some minutes circling it, Gray’s frustrated groan made him breach that entrance. Ever so slightly he pulled the plug from Gray and let it fall to his side. Two of his fingers played with the entrance once again and it didn’t take long until some fluid was sliding through his fingers and hand and down the other’s thighs. Somehow that contributed to excite Natsu even more. With his other hand he made Gray dip and press their lips together in a sweet kiss. At the same time, Gray’s hand reached up and he managed to bring a small tube of oil. Singlehandedly he opened it and spread a bit over his fingers, then bringing them to close around the other’s shaft. He pumped a couple of times, ensuring that the whole length was coated and then guided it to himself as he straightened. He descended on Natsu slowly but quickly got up, his hands coming to rest on Natsu’s chest at the same time that hands latched on his hips and helped him move.

They entered their own world as they found their rhythm, a place where nothing else mattered but the other and that could be felt as they moved in unison.

Sweat started dripping down Gray’s back and the skin beneath his palms also became slippery. More pleasured sounds filled the room and when Natsu grabbed Gray’s shaft and started stroking, the ice mage almost fell atop of the other. He steadied himself and stopped to give him a reproachful look, only to have his eyes closing as a wave of pleasure took over him.

That was it, he was at his peak and all this strength seemed to evade him with his orgasm.

Natsu’s face beneath him scrunched up with pleasure at the contraction of the already tight channel and he also came, calling out Gray’s name.

The air in the room seemed chilly all of a sudden and made the sweat feel cold, contributing to a clammy feeling. They untangled from each other slowly and headed to the bathroom where they cleaned up. Upon returning to the room, they had to deal with the dirty linens.

“Come on Gray. Anyone can see that your part’s the only dirty one so you can lay on my part, closer to me.” Natsu argued and his voice dropped to a seductive tone.

“You’re tired to help me change the sheets but have enough energy to throw a tantrum and hint at other things? And so that you know, you move too much in your sleep. I would be in the dirty part in no time.” Gray almost ripped the sheets in his haste, balling them up and throwing them at Natsu.

The sheets – and, hey, was this an ice block? – almost made Natsu stagger but he caught himself and turned around to go put his charge in the hamper.

When he returned to the room Gray had put everything in order and was huffing under his breath as he finally lay on their freshly made bed. Natsu didn’t lose time in joining him.

Gray had his back turned at Natsu and was, clearly, ignoring him.

“Don’t tell me that now you’re mad.” Natsu scooted closer and threw a hand over the ice mage’s waist and pushed him against his chest. Gray kept ignoring him but then Natsu kissed him in that place on his neck and he resigned. He grabbed the Salamander’s hand and brought it higher at the same time that he moved his head so that the other had more space. He sighed contently as Natsu nuzzled that point.

They cuddled and let tiredness wash over them. The day had felt like it had stretched endlessly.

Gray was almost asleep when he heard,

“Sleep well. Love you.” In a low voice.

He smiled and answered, “Love you too, you idiotic fire mage.”

The awaited reply was quick to come, “Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Completely unexpected one-shot, I can tell you that! Maybe I overdid this a little bit… And the title’s a bit uninspired… *rolls eyes at self*  
> Still don’t know what came over me but it may have to do with another great story that I read some time ago. So, the similarities aren’t exactly intended but may have happened…  
> Trying to do what we talked, Citrus, now only have to write more things… ^^  
> Unbetaed...  
> Feedback is appreciated. ;)


End file.
